star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
Season 6 is planned to take place 6 months after the events of the season finale Season 6 started filming 7/16/14 and wrapped 11/3/14 Cast 'Main Cast' Mackenzie Johnson 10/10 Anasteshia 10/10 Deekina Duckly 10/10 Nithin Ghaundi 10/10 Marilyn 10/10 Guian Ghaundi 10/10 Bob Ghaundi 9/10 Nabia 8/10 David 8/10 Deek 8/10 Mrs. Bundarela 8/10 Random White Girl 8/10 Margret Johnson 8/10 Mr. Marquina 8/10 Skylar Hill 7/10 Jordy 7/10 Tyquisha 6/10 Marketa 6/10 Maria 6/10 Juanita 6/10 'Recurring Cast' Promila Ghaundi 7/10 Eli The Dog 6/10 Principal Alyssa 5/10 Brittany 5/10 Mark 4/10 Erica 4/10 Baby Mackin 4/10 Leslie 4/10 Tori 4/10 Lily 4/10 Rubenito 4/10 Liz Amedao 4/10 Baby Ghaundi 4/10 Mak Donald 3/10 Sabrina Amedao 3/10 Zarket 3/10 Melissa 3/10 Jason 3/10 Anna 3/10 Jackson 2/10 Rudeling (Abby) 2/10 Mason 2/10 Baby Scotti 2/10 Principal Lee 2/10 Ugly Betty 2/10 Shark 2/10 Mathew 2/10 Jake 2/10 Sam 2/10 Secretary Shannon 1/10 'Guest Cast' Jessie (Deekinas ex-Producer) 1/10 Tyquisha's Baby(s) 3/10 Casper 1/10 Jasmin 1/10 Sharkine (Voice) 1/10 Episodes Photos Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.54.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.07.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-23 at 12.28.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.08.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.29.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.30.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.54.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.54.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 8.55.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.21.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.22.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.22.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.22.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.22.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.24.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.25.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.25.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.25.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.25.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-02 at 9.32.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.50.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.38.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.34.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.37.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.41.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.36.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.34.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 8.01.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.34.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.35.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.35.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.35.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.36.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.36.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.37.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.38.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.38.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.38.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.39.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.39.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.40.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.40.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.40.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.40.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.40.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.41.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.41.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.41.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 9.42.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-27 at 1.38.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-27 at 12.58.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.20.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 9.43.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 8.55.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.09.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.18.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.47.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 10.05.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 10.29.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 10.42.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 7.07.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 7.42.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 9.20.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 9.22.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 9.39.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 9.40.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 9.40.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 1.01.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.14.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.16.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.18.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.18.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.18.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.19.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.19.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.19.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.19.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.19.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.19.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.20.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.21.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.21.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.24.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.25.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 3.25.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 10.02.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 10.02.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-10 at 9.38.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-09 at 10.09.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 2.28.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 9.43.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 9.29.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-03 at 9.22.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-30 at 3.36.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.59.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 10.00.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.57.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.59.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.58.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.58.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 7.33.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.57.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-09 at 9.18.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-09 at 8.07.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 10.18.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 7.59.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-09 at 8.39.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-09 at 7.44.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 10.01.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-09 at 7.43.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-30 at 3.00.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-27 at 12.34.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-30 at 2.28.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-02 at 9.58.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 2.26.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.58.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 8.50.54 PM.png Trivia 1. episode 1 script was written 7/15/14 2. episode 1 started filming 7/16/14 3. episode 2 was written 7/17/14 4. 2 numbers for ep 2 filmed 7/17/14 5. episode 3 was written 8/7/14 6. the rest of episode 2 and 3 numbers and some scenes of 3 filmed 8/9/14 7. A number for 3 and some scenes for 4 filmed 8/10/14 8. episode 4 was written somewhere between 8-12-14 and 8-14-14 9. episode 5 was written 8-18-14 10. 3 numbers for 3 were filmed 8-21-14 11. anaconda was uploaded as a parody on 8-23-14 and gained 450+ in its first 24 hours being the fastest grossing video ever 12. the rest of 3 and part of 4 filmed 8-24-14 13. episode 6 was written 8-29-14 (lea's birthday XD) 14. part of 4 was filmed 8-2-14 15. part of 4 was filmed 8-3-14 15. part of 4 was filmed with promilas parts 8-7-14 16. episode 7 was written 9-10-14 17. all of enriques parts for 4 and parts of 5 filmed sept 15th 2014 18. all of enriques parts for 5, 6, and 7 including other parts filmed 9/16/14 19. all of the scripts have been written as of 9/18/14 20. episodes 5 and 6 wrapped 9/22/14 21.parts for episode 7, 8 and 9 filmed 9/25/14 22. anna, promila and ethan filmed 9/27/14 and they wrapped episode 7 and filmed parts for 8, 9, and 10 23. parts of 8, 9, and 10 filmed 10/2/14 24. Enrique and Ethan filmed part for 8 wrapped 9 and parts for 10 10/3/14 25. parts for 8 and 10 filmed 10/13/14 26. parts for 8 and 10 filmed 10/15/14 27. episode 8 finished and 10 filmed all but final number 10/18/14 28. most of the 1,000 number finished filming 10/26/14 29. the season finished filming November 3rd 2014 at 11:52pm Category:Star Category:Season Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes